Terapia Eksperymentalna
Kharlez siedział na skraju łóżka w swojej komnacie mając na sobie spodnie i koszulkę. Wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń, którą próbował otwierać i zamykać, lecz ruch był szarpany i nierówny, gdyż implanty stawowe zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Trzeba będzie je niedługo wymienić, znowu… Nagle poczuł narastające mrowienie po prawej stronie szyi przemieszczające się do potylicy. Przechylił więc głowę i wykrzywił się w gniewnym grymasie, a po sekundzie uderzyły go wizje wszystkich jego życiowych porażek. To był już kolejny taki „atak” w tym tygodniu. Wstał gwałtownie i ze łzami w oczach i nagłym przypływem furii uderzył z całej siły w stół kreślarski zaginając go jednocześnie uszkadzając sobie implanty, przez co przez całe jego ramie przeszedł paraliżujący ruchy impuls elektryczny. Uspokoił się. Tracąc kontrolę w kończynie. - Znowu to się stało? – Usłyszał nagle za sobą kobiecy głos, nieznany. Odwrócił się zatem i zobaczył niską brunetkę o ostrych rysach twarzy i długich kręconych włosach spiętych w kitkę. Na nosie miała okulary i ubrana była w oficjalny strój, czyli koszulę, marynarkę, spódnicę i ciemne rajstopy, na buty nie spojrzał, ale pewnie były na obcasie. Trzymała przed sobą papierową teczkę. - Kim jesteś? – warknął patrząc kobietę gniewnym wzrokiem. – Jeśli jesteś jakąś marionetką Szalonej, albo czymś w tym rodzaju, to możesz nawet nie wchodzić… - Wejdę jednak. – odpowiedziała niezrażona robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, podczas gdy Kharlez próbował reaktywować przekaz nerwowy do ramienia. – Jestem… Asystentką Piteła, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Przysłał mnie z wynikami badań, o które go prosiłeś. - Samemu mu się nie chciało pofatygować? – spytał już nieco łagodniej dając sobie jednocześnie spokój z ręką, która teraz bezwładnie wisiała. Drugą natomiast wyciągnął po wyniki, lecz kobieta schowała szybko teczkę za plecy jednocześnie wypinając piersi do przodu. – Po prostu mi to daj, chcę pobyć sam. - Nie. – powiedziała twardo zachowując kamienną twarz i patrząc prosto w jego zielone oczy swoimi ciemnobrązowymi. – Ostrzegał mnie, że jesteś dosyć szorstki, ale stwierdził, że pomimo to jesteś w stanie się otworzyć i okazać uczucia. - Niestety ma rację, ale staram się zwalczyć te słabości. – odpowiedział cofając rękę. - To nie są słabości. – odpowiedziała. – To części naszego człowieczeństwa. - Może dla ciebie, ja mam… inne spojrzenie na świat. – odpowiedział odwracając się i siadając na krawędzi łóżka. – Uczucia zakłócają poprawny odbiór rzeczywistości… wprowadzają subiektywizm. - No i? – wzruszyła ramionami po czym podeszła do stołu kreślarskiego przyglądając się wgnieceniu. – Musiałeś użyć niemałej siły aby zrobić coś takiego. - Przepraszam bardzo, ale kiedy tak właściwie przeszliśmy na „ty”? – spytał Technik czując ponownie mrowienie na szyi. Wstał zatem. – I jeśli nie chcesz się panienko przekonać ile siły użyłem, to lepiej się stąd oddal! - Atak? – spytała, lecz odpowiedź była aż nadto oczywista, więc tylko zdjęła okulary i odłożyła teczkę, by następnie spojrzeć na tracącego kontrolę nad sobą Kharleza. – Kocham naukę eksperymentalną… Uśmiechnęła się po czym skoczyła na Technika wtulając się w niego jednocześnie rozrzucając buty. Kharlez przez chwilę próbował się wyrwać myśląc, ze jest atakowany, ale potem dotarło do niego co się dzieje. Spojrzał na kobietę sięgającą mu pod brodę i nagle poczuł wewnętrzny przypływ ciepła w klatce piersiowej. Było to bardzo przyjemne, tak właściwie… - Więc… - powiedział cicho obejmując kobietę sprawną ręką. – Jak masz tak właściwie na imię? - Nina. – odpowiedziała spoglądając z uśmiechem do góry. – Chciałam ci przekazać, ze masz uszkodzony centralny ośrodek nerwowy, przez co dochodzi do przepięć między nerwami i w efekcie lekkich zaburzeń psychicznych. Na szczęście endorfiny w jakiś sposób pozwalają to korygować. - To… Chyba dobrze, co nie? – spytał cicho trawiąc dane. - W pewnym sensie tak, ale… - powiedziała mrużąc oczy – Musimy sprawdzić które dokładnie dają pożądany efekt… Wiesz… - zaczęła przysuwając swoją twarz do jego. – Jest… Wieeeele… Sposobów na to, aby organizm wydzielił endorfiny. - Ja-jaki na przykład… - Kharez czuł, jak skóra mu się jeży i serce bije szybciej. Ze szkoły jeszcze pamiętał, że endorfiny to hormony szczęścia wydzielane w największej ilości gdy jest się zakochanym. - No cóż. – odsunęła się od niego, aby się przeciągnąć wypinając piersi, co było chyba jasnym sygnałem, albo on po prostu był zwykłym zbokiem. – Masz jakieś plany na jutrzejszy wieczór? - Jeśli Federacja nie padnie i zdołam naprawić sobie rękę, to nie. – odpowiedział przyglądając się szczegółom rozmówczyni. Najbardziej jego uwagę przykuł nieco haczykowaty nos oraz trzy pieprzyki na prawym policzku. Spojrzał nieco niżej, na kształtne piersi, a potem jeszcze niżej… - Oczy mam wyżej… - powiedziała z lekkim zażenowaniem. - Wiem, ale chcę się nacieszyć tym snem, zanim się obudzę… - odpowiedział podnosząc wzrok z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ponieważ tak piękna kobieta musi być wytworem snu… - Na szczęście nie jestem. – powiedziała puszczając mu oczko. - I to jest w tym najpiękniejsze. – westchnął po czym dodał. – A gdzie się spotkamy? - Sala balowa? – spytała. - Może być. – odpowiedział. – Dwudziesta? - Może być. – potwierdziła. – Do zobaczenia. Po tych słowach wyszła zabierając teczkę, okulary i buty. +++SEKCJA_MEDYCZNA+++ - Widział ktoś moją teczkę z wynikami dla Kharleza? – spytał krzątający się po swoim gabinecie. - Wzięła je ta studentka z Elementaris, mówiła, że kazał jej pan dostarczyć je Kharlezowi. – odpowiedział jeden z asystentów. - Czekaj… Ta jebnięta, która ciągle mi truła dupę o to, abym pozwolił jej się z nim spotkać? – spytał lekko zdenerwowany. - Dokładnie ta, a co? – spytał asystent. - W sumie, to nic. – odpowiedział Biolog wzruszając ramionami. – Może Kharlez w końcu przestanie być prawiczkiem. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury